


无问

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [76]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:Raul x Guti 无差现背，清水。开放式结局。可读性不强，但是梗多（。）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	无问

在整个职业生涯中，Guti被问到的最多的就是“你有想过离开皇马吗？“，这个颇为尖锐的问题频繁出现在各种发布会上，采访中，甚至是球迷的嘘声里。而Guti思来想去，考虑了种种原因，最后也没得到一个统一的答案。

又或者，这根本不是一个需要问的问题，所以他也不怎么想回答。就像那个时候被风声隐去了的未知话语，他再也没能知道Raul究竟想告诉他什么。

仿佛打开了一本落满了灰尘的书，Guti很容易就回忆起2008年的夏夜，他们从飞机上走下来，挤开接机的球迷，登上皇马的大巴车。Raul把西班牙国旗系在肩膀上，让它歪歪扭扭的鼓动。在飞机上他把它系在衬衫上，最后又解下来，套上外套，再重新系回去。Guti拖着行李看着他，觉得这行为着实有点傻。

Raul这一路就像个快乐的小傻子，到了大巴车上也闹腾地停不下来。他第一个爬到车顶，张开双手一上一下地挥舞，把纪念品抛向球迷，其他球员们跟着他鱼贯而出，站到了车顶开始一场热闹的游行。

Guti在握住梯子的时候发觉自己的手指微微的颤抖着，他在心里自嘲：这种场面，他经历了很多次，可每一次都像第一次般激动。这场面他也曾和Raul憧憬过很多次，在他们还只是梯队的小孩的时候，张狂的发誓要拿遍所有冠军，每年都到丰收女神广场庆祝。

他总是记得这些看似孩子气的话，不知道Raul还记不记得。他没有问过，也不必问，因为Raul把他们的每一个期待都变成了现实。 

Guti在对他的无限期待中攀上车顶，一瞬间，山呼海啸的欢呼几乎淹没了他，半个马德里的人都聚集在街道上，把车子周围围的水泄不通，有的人跟着缓缓前进的大巴奔跑着，高唱着不着调的歌曲，举着画满了鲜艳图案的横幅，还有的球迷甚至爬上路灯，拿着小喇叭喊着口号。

Raul站在车子最前面的栏杆边，转过身冲Guti招手。他仍旧披着那傻乎乎的国旗，笑容在绚烂的烟火中显得格外明媚。当温热的夏风拂过Guti的面颊时，他忽然觉得这是一个值得他留念终生的美好夜晚，他在皇家马德里十几年的时光里所经历的一切，所有荣耀，所有衰落，所有失败和成功都定格在此刻。

于是他绕开队友，走到Raul身边，跟着他一起吼两句庆祝的歌词。Raul不知道从哪个球迷手上拽来了一条皇马的围巾，硬要挂在Guti脖子上。

“我来吧，你看你自己的围巾，系的好丑啊。”

Raul带着笑意监督他乖乖地把围巾戴好，金发的队副叹了口气：“满意了？”

Raul点点头，弯着眼睛笑起来，那眼睛里盛满了天上的璀璨星光。他从小就爱笑，每次球队合照的时候，他坐在前排，对着镜头笑的露出一口白牙。而照片里的Guti多半皱着眉头，撅着小嘴，好像摄影师欠了他几百万似的不高兴。

“我就是不高兴，”Guti摸着照片嘀咕：“为什么不让我和你站一起啊？”

Raul安慰他：“ ** **以后有的是机会。**** ”

现在他们并肩笑着，因为他们刚刚带回了一座西甲奖杯，把它带到丰收女神广场去，那里一定聚集了更多的球迷，在喷泉周围跳舞。这是整个马德里的不眠之夜，他们要来一场盛大的狂欢。

Guti感到Raul的胳膊落到了他的肩膀上，把自己抱了个满怀。Raul的身体随着车子轻轻摆动，凑在他耳边说：“Chema......”

他的话消散在烟花绽开的一刹那，呼啸的风吹起Guti的金发，也吹走了那几个轻飘飘的单词。Guti很想追问：你刚才说了什么？

也想追问：“为什么鱼要爱上飞鸟？”

“为什么雨水要爱上风？”

****“为什么这么多形形色色的人，我唯独爱你？”** **

****

这些话就放在舌尖，等着Raul举起另一只手，指向前方，他循着指尖望去，一朵烟花在夜空里盛开，让周遭的景色变得一片模糊。Guti猜测Raul肯定不是让他看烟花而已，因为他看上去那么兴奋，似乎见到了不得了的奇观。于是Guti也配合的赞叹一声，直到Raul侧着身子，把手掌盖在了他的手上。

他们在球场上击掌过无数遍，好像是约定俗成的习惯，可Guti猛然意识到，实际上每次触碰都有着不同的意思。他被犯规后摔在草坪上，Raul拽住他的手拉他起来，那是对他的鼓励；而他从替补席被换上，Raul走过来拍拍他手掌的时候，又传递着某种信念。

这一次，Raul仿佛在用这种方式，把未曾言说的爱意刺穿皮肤，融入血液，流进两个人白色的灵魂里。

最终，Guti什么都没有看见，也什么都没说。 

游行大巴停靠在丰收女神广场边，驾着两头狮子坐在战车上的丰收女神一如既往地注视着她的孩子们。Guti和年轻的队友们开玩笑：“如果放在十年前，我们都能爬到女神像上去，庆祝个够。”如今，她被喷泉和草坪围起来，等待这群胜利者中最杰出的那一个亲手为她戴上遗失多年的王冠。

Raul站在升降台上，探出大半个身子，在漫天飞舞的金色和白色的飘带中，微微瞌眼，俯身去亲吻丰收女神的额头，这一吻仿佛停住了时间，也停住了几万人的声音，他们把助威的歌声掐断在喉咙里，静默地望着这幅画面。身着白衣的队长姿势还有些别扭，头发被风吹得有些乱，可他同时又是画中最动人的那一个，马德里最后的王子以吻为誓，忠诚地守护他的丰收女神。

短暂的寂静后，球迷们再次欢腾起来，夜空中飘荡着的是不那么整齐的队歌。Raul解开身上的国旗，伸手慢慢地把它系在丰收女神的肩上。他的动作略显紧张，好几次没能把国旗彻底抚平，他都担心自己会手一滑把旗帜掉下去。

但没有人会不耐烦的，他们拥挤在一起仰望着立于高处的Raul，见证他完成这一传统仪式。Guti同他们一样，昂着微微发酸的脖颈，不愿意错过一分一秒。他想起这一年的起起落落，在受伤和复出之间来回挣扎。当所有人都认为这又是颗粒无收的一个赛季时，是Raul用一个又一个进球把他们从绝望里拉出来。

教练说希望队里能有十一个Raul，而Guti却希望他永远独一无二，永远拥有任何“巨星”都掩盖不了的光芒。Guti会同普通的球迷一样崇拜他，爱慕他，为他倾倒，称他一声“ ** **我永远的队长”**** 。

被无数人捧在掌心的Raul终于缕好了国旗的每一个角，他跳回升降台，挥起双手，就像从帕维亚凯旋的卡洛斯一世般，他眼中的那些星光缓缓流转着，洒进了Guti的深蓝色瞳孔中。

Guti想，球员的职业生涯好短，可这一瞬间又好漫长，被温柔的风割裂成许许多多个小块，每一块碎片里都是Raul。十五岁“空降”伯纳乌的Raul，二十岁大跳斗牛舞的Raul，二十二岁在诺坎普竖起手指的Raul，还有戴上袖标后和自己一起高捧奖杯的Raul。

那么多个令人着迷的瞬间，组合在一起，构成了他从西班牙金童到队长的伟大时代。

在他的时代里，Guti从未缺席。他执拗地把自己栓在Raul身边，以得到并肩前行的机会。即使后来再有记者问“你有什么后悔的事吗”，Guti能瞎扯扯出好几条，也不得不承认： ** **他从来不后悔爱他。****

狂欢后的午夜，他们从聚会现场逃出来，避开人满为患的街道，因为Raul怕被记者拍到，那样的话明天报纸头条就从“皇马夺冠庆典报道”变成了“队长队副同时离开宴席是否另有隐情”，对谁都没好处。

“我是看你坐立难安，才带你跑出来的，你还怪我？”

“就怪你，还要怪你怎么不把车子开来？”

“我怎么知道会这样嘛，”Guti振振有词道：“我以为我会喝的烂醉，被抬回家呢。”

“那么多高层在场，你还敢喝醉？”

“那么多高层在场，你还敢玩失踪呢？”Guti挑挑眉毛，Raul无法反驳，笑着把他推开。他们在凌晨的街头推推搡搡，像两个十七八岁的小孩一样打闹。金发的男人吹嘘自己当年抄近路偷偷去派对的“辉煌”经历，惹得Raul直摇头。他不太认路，完全是跟着Guti的步伐走在这条人烟稀少的小路上。Raul盘算着，如果下一秒路灯灭了，光无法再将前路照亮，那他一定会握住Guti的手，随他奔向前方的黑暗，在看不见的地方亲吻彼此的唇。

他们先到达Raul的家，Raul边掏钥匙边问道：“今天开心吗？”

“当然，比去酒吧玩开心一万倍。”Guti还在摇头晃脑地开玩笑，Raul好脾气的抿了抿嘴唇：“我还记得以前咱俩说好的要拿所有奖杯，每年都要去丰收女神身边庆祝呢。”

Guti愣了一下，故意摆出失望的表情：“就是，结果现在都不准球员们爬上去了。”

Raul也有点不习惯，他还是喜欢像以前一样和队友们一起站上去唱唱跳跳。不过，当他一个人俯视人山人海时，或许是那头金发太过显眼，他精准的找到了Guti。他很想把他一起拉上来，让他站在自己身边，听一听球迷的呼喊，告诉他： ** **“我们以后还有更多的机会。”****

哪怕岁月无声，流向迟暮，他也有无数次机会爱他。

Raul在告别的时候叫住Guti，没有和他接吻，而是单方面的吻了一下他的脸颊。太轻柔太简单的一个吻，Raul的脸上竟然浮现出亲吻女神像时的深情。他的吻和他的掌心一样，无声胜有声的传递着他的感情，而这份相互仰望的感情已经无需多言，是他们都心知肚明的秘密。

Guti终于不再像小时候拍合照那样气鼓鼓的，他舒展了眉头，忽然想通了那个总被反复提及的问题。

和那些下辈子也捋不清的利益无关，和子虚乌有的绯闻也无关。 Raul才是那个让他留下的最重要的原因。他们编排好了完美的剧本，在伯纳乌办一场同今夜一样盛大的退役仪式。如果没那么完美，也可以离开马德里看看不一样的风景，享受不一样的生活。

直到乌云散去，风雨落幕，再一同踏上归途。

END


End file.
